Pierrot
by Jenher
Summary: Vladimir provenía de un circo, en el cual era apodado como Pierrot. Él se dedicaba a mentir para intentar hacer feliz a Nikolai, sin saber que eso sólo le dañaba más a él tanto como a sí mismo. [RoBul]


**PIERROT**

Por lo regular, todos hemos oídos cuentos de fantasía. Donde el pobre campesino se enamora de una bella dama de alta sociedad la cual está comprometida con alguien que sólo en sueños podría rebasar. Todos hemos leído el final donde el campesino logra quedarse con aquella dama, renunciando ambos a todo a su alrededor y viviendo felices por siempre. Pero al final esos no son más que cuentos. Pequeñas narraciones escritas por escritores de reconocimiento que no conocían el mundo real. El mundo real donde las aves del mismo plumaje volaban juntas. Claro, las reacciones siempre serán distintas dependiendo de la persona. Vladimir era un niño que no rebasaba los trece años de edad. Rubio y de estatura baja, con ojos rojos y piel bastante pálida. Su cabello era despeinado y su ropa algo gastada. Él era parte de un circo que se presentaba todos los fines de semana por el pueblo y daba la mayoría de sus espectáculos con payasos y demás.

Él había demostrado ser muy hábil en la lectura de cartas, incluso aprendiendo a hacer trucos con el fuego y demás cosas maravillosas que sorprendían a los espectadores. Vladimir o Pierrot, como le solían llamar. Se dedicaba a eso, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, le gustaba y comprendía que si quería ganarse la vida debía ser a costa de eso. Claro, no todo era perfecto en sus presentaciones, tenía problemas con el equilibrio y cada que intentaba balancearse solía caer y darse un buen golpe contra el suelo. Esa tarde había decidido ir a lo más alto de la colina a practicar, necesitaba un lugar solitario y tranquilo donde nadie lo interrumpiera. O al menos ese día sería distinto, casi sin querer, al parecer alguien más estaba ocupando su escondite. Nikolai era un niño un poco más alto que Vladimir. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, por la ropa que usaba parecía que pertenecía a la clase pudiente. Estaba en el césped, abrazando sus propias piernas y ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas. Sus ligeros temblores y sonidos que profería era clara señal de que se encontraba sollozando. Vladimir sólo observo la escena extrañado, pues no entendía en primer lugar porque el azabache estaba ahí, y más importante, no sabía porque estaba llorando.

El rubio se observó a sí mismo, tenía pintura en la cara, lo cual le protegería al menos un poco la identidad y serviría para hacer su espectáculo e intentar hacer reír al niño. Entre sus manos tenía una pelota roja, por lo cual, se acercó, sonriendo y haciendo muecas graciosas, llamando la atención de Nikolai que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente. Dio varias vueltas, apareciendo detrás del contrario el cual le mira extrañado, aun con varias lagrimas terminando su tramo por las mejillas. Vladimir sonreía y daba aquella imagen tan simpática que solían dar los payasos. Nikolai se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, observando todavía al rumano que daba su acto.

Vladimir subió a la pelota, elevando uno de sus pies para intentar mantener el equilibrio, fallando estrepitosamente haciendo que la pelota se corriese, cayendo al piso apenas a los treinta segundos de mantenerse encima de esta. Nikolai sin poder evitarlo, sonrió un poco al ver la caída y dio una leve risa entre dientes. Vladimir por una razón, sintió su corazón desbocarse cuando logro hacerle reír.

Se levantó rápido, dando vueltas alrededor de Nikolai para finalmente, caer sentado en frente de él y señalarse los ojos, cambiando su expresión feliz a una triste.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Nikolai se tensó un poco, fijando su vista nuevamente al césped y manteniendo sus pequeños puños apretados. — mis padres planean comprometerme con alguien que no conozco. —Dijo finalmente, elevando el rostro para volver a ver al payaso el cual le miraba con la misma mueca. — ¿Por qué has venido a animarme si no me conoces? ¿Quién eres tú?

Vladimir volvió a sonreír, llevando los dos dedos índices de ambas manos hacia los extremos de sus propios labios, mostrando su sonrisa para luego llevarlo hacia los del azabache, estirándoselos un poco para formar una mueca que simulase felicidad. — Mi trabajo es hacer reír, soy un payaso de circo. —Hace una leve pausa. — Mi nombre es pierrot. —Dijo, sacando varias flores de la manga de su camisa, entregándoselas al lloroso azabache para luego irse de ahí dando varios saltitos.

Nikolai lo vio alejarse, aceptando las flores y quedándose con un buen recuerdo de aquel niño.

* * *

Habían pasado diez años de eso, Vladimir o Pierrot, que es como nos referimos a él todos, seguía dando espectáculos en el circo y en las calles. Ese día temprano estaba en la calle, haciendo malabares ante la mirada atenta del público. Entre el público estaba Nikolai, observando con cariño a Pierrot, aquel payaso que le había alegrado hace muchísimos años y que todavía recordaba. Estaba seguro que era algo reciproco de todas formas, pues Pierrot siempre mantenía su mirada en el cuándo hacia sus trucos.

Sintió un leve estirón en su brazo, era su prometida, una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados. Junto con ojos verdes que le miraba con una sonrisa cordial. — Cariño, nuestros padres nos esperan. Recuerda que hoy tenemos una cena importante. —Le recordó, a lo que Nikolai torció un poco los labios disgustado al recordarlo y dar un último vistazo al rumano.

Elizabeth era la hija de una familia húngara de alto prestigio. Había sido comprometido a ella desde hace años y su compromiso seria efectuado en un par de días. Si bien, ella era una chica dulce que cualquier hombre le gustaría tener a su lado, a él no le gustaba, al menos no de esa manera. La veía casi como su hermana.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, para alejarse de la multitud, pero una corazonada detuvo a Nikolai.

Voltea en seguida pudo notar como unos niños parecían bromear entre ellos y como Pierrot seguía en el triciclo. O al menos seguía ahí hasta que pudo escuchar un impacto fuerte y ver como el rubio caía al piso. Uno de los niños le había arrojado una piedra directo a la cabeza. Y el payaso cayo del triciclo junto con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por su máscara. Nikolai veía todo estático, algunos en la audiencia rieron y otros lo vieron horrorizados. Una mujer con su hijo intentaba calmarlo, pues se había puesto a llorar cuando vio eso. Pierrot poco a poco se levantó, y tal como el primer día que recordó Nikolai, volvió a mostrar su hiperactividad, cogiendo el triciclo y acercándose al niño. Señala la parte de arriba de su máscara que tenía sangre y con un rápido movimiento levanto el sombrero, del cual salieron varias flores que oculto la sangre. El niño dejo de llorar al instante, riendo al ver eso.

Pierrot hizo una reverencia y el público comenzó a retirarse, sin embargo Nikolai seguía parado donde mismo.

—Elizabeth, te pido disculpas por lo que te pediré. ¿Podrías adelantarte? —La húngara pareció algo insegura por eso, sin embargo asintió y se alejó a pasos lentos por otro camino. Nikolai aprovechando eso se dirigió hacia el rumano, el cual estaba volteado y limpiándose la sangre.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunta Nikolai con algo de preocupación. Pierrot al instante se acomodó de nuevo la máscara y se giró hacia donde estaba él.

—¡Por supuesto! Era parte del acto…al parecer les fallo un poco el tiro y por eso me herí un poco más de lo planeado.

Nikolai le miro con tristeza, casi parecía que tenía ganas de llorar. — Estas mintiendo, ¿por qué no eres honesto? —Pregunta con algo de dolor.

—Yo no he dicho ninguna mentira. —Dijo, ocultando todos sus sentimientos, las lágrimas de más trataba de ocultar para evitar que alguien más viera su pesar.

—Razón de avergonzarse no la hay, ¿sabes? Sé que mientes. —Dice, acercando la mano a su máscara, siendo esta detenida por la de Vladimir el cual quería evitar a toda costa traicionarse a sí mismo y mostrar su deplorable infelicidad.

— ¡Soy tímido! No podría concentrarme en mi trabajo si conoces mi verdadero rostro. —Ríe, entrelazando los dedos con los del azabache, acto que le extraño un poco a éste. Pues en definitiva sintió algo raro con ese contacto de manos. — Tranquilo, no me duele nada sólo por ti. Mientras tú seas feliz yo también seré. Soy muy torpe, después de todo…Provengo del circo. —Nikolai lo iba a reprochar y negarle esa afirmación, sin embargo fue interrumpido antes de decir cualquier cosa. — mañana habrá un gran espectáculo…si vinieras y disfrutas la función, me harías feliz.

Nikolai, que se encontraba sin palabras asintió.

Lo que no sabían ambos, era que Elizabeth observaba la escena, con dolor y celos. Ella se alejó viendo a un hombre alto y de cabello rubio gracioso que parecía tulipán. — ¿Usted es el organizador del evento?

Aquel hombre asintió. — ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? —Elizabeth no dijo nada en un principio, sólo saco una bolsa de dinero del abrigo que tenía esos momentos y se lo extendió para que lo agarrase.

—Quiero que pase lo que pase, la función de Pierrot sea cancelada.

Vicent pareció dudar, pero finalmente la necesidad fue lo que gano, acepto la bolsa y la guardo.

—Si eso es lo que quiere, así será.

* * *

Ese era el último acto de la noche, Pierrot subía las escaleras hasta lo más arriba del escenario. Cuando finalmente termino de subir, sabía que era hora de llevar a cabo lo que llevaba practicando todo el tiempo.

Nikolai y Elizabeth andaban sentados en las gradas. Elizabeth observaba algo disgustada, ¡Se supone que le había pagado al organizador para que Pierrot no participara! ¿qué mierda harían con su dinero entonces? Fue entonces, cuando indagando por la cortina pudo ver a Vicent, entregándole a otro payaso una cuchilla y señalando el soporte de la soga.

Ella trago en seco, observando luego al payaso. No harían lo que ella creería que harían, ¿cierto? Ella no había pagado para eso, al contrario. Ese momento se alarmo, pero no podía decir nada para no meterse en problemas.

Vladimir tomo aire, viendo por unos momentos hacia abajo y notando a Nikolai que le miraba algo preocupado. Sonrió internamente por eso, monto el monociclo y se preparó para pasar por encima de aquella soga junto con una barra de equilibrio, su equilibrio había mejorado por lo que se sentía confiado.

Comenzó a cruzar por la soga, todos veían impactados la escena, o al menos eso era al principio. Pues más temprano que tarde pudieron escuchar un sonido fuerte y ver como la soga se rompía con una rapidez impresionante, Vladimir solo sintió una horrible sensación en el estómago y como él mismo caía al precipicio su máscara se desprendió de su rostro y él sólo alzo una de sus manos, como queriendo volver el tiempo atrás y poder recuperar su máscara pero aquello era imposible.

Lo que siguió era Nikolai levantándose corriendo de las gradas y subiendo al escenario donde Vladimir estaba tirado, la herida se volvió a abrir y el impacto sólo hizo que sangrara todavía más. Su vista se nublaba, y sabia en el fondo que esos eran sus últimos momentos de aliento, pues la caída no fue exactamente corta.

Lo siguiente que pudo notar era el tacto de la mano de Nikolai tras su cabeza, sosteniéndola mientras que el azabache derramaba aún más lágrimas de las que había derramado hace diez años.

—¿¡Pierrot!? —Vladimir, quien ya no tenía suficientes fuerzas sólo pudo intentar sonreír, lo cual exalto aún más a Nikolai.

—Estoy bien…

—¡No lo estas! —Profirió un sollozo ahogado. — muéstrame lo que realmente sientes y no te ocultes tras la máscara. —Le abrazo con fuerza. — No importa si no puedes soportar, llorare contigo hoy. No lo sigas escondiendo.

Vladimir sorprendido por eso, se permitió por primera vez demostrar lo que sentía. — Mi nombre es Vladimir…—Dijo mientras seguía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa empezaba a temblar. — Tranquilo, fuiste el único que lo entendió y se esforzó mi verdadero rostro…Gracias por soportar mis mentiras. —Se derrumbó como una torre, llorando y rompiendo en llanto. Nikolai aún le estaba abrazando, él también lo sabía, no quedaba más allá de eso.

Vladimir pudo saber lo que era expresar sus sentimientos y que estos fueran correspondidos por alguien que amaba. Y nunca experimento tal felicidad de poder obtener su descanso eterno en los brazos de quien más se preocupó y quiso en este mundo.

* * *

 **N/A: Para los que les interese, está basado en la canción de SENKA, pierrot. Ahora sí, pueden matarme si así lo desean.**


End file.
